


Paranoia

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiso matarlos a todos, uno por uno, y lo hizo, pero cuando llegó al último dudó. ¿Por qué, si había estado bien seguro de hacerlo? La mano le tembló, en su retorcida lógica era consciente de que podía no ser así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quiso matarlos a todos, uno por uno, y lo hizo, pero cuando llegó al último dudó. ¿Por qué, si había estado bien seguro de hacerlo? La mano le tembló, en su retorcida lógica era consciente de que podía no ser así. Primero lo llevaría allí, sí… claro, de esa forma sabría si estaba siendo manipulado por él y de ser así podría librarlo.

Sin dudas el quincy le estaría muy agradecido.

 

**(…)**

 

Despertó sintiendo frío, acaso ¿estaba desnudo? Abrió poco a poco los ojos hasta que la vista se fue enfocando en el cielo, porque lo era; uno negro que recordaba con abrumadora nitidez. Allí, sobre ese firmamento, la media luna con su etéreo brillo. Ladeó la cabeza y vio lo que la guerra había dejado. No cabían dudas, se encontraba en Hueco Mundo, pero el panorama ante sus ojos era muy distinto al que recordaba.

Lo poco que quedaba de la enorme infraestructura eran un par de columnas libradas al azar que se sostenían gracias a los escombros que la ceñían alrededor, evitando el derrumbe total. Él sabía que todas esas rocas, no hacía mucho, habían sido parte del palacio Las Noches. La gran incógnita en el presente: ¿qué hacía él allí?, lo último que recordaba era una figura a los pies de la cama, pero nada más.

Con un poco de lucidez reparó en que no estaba sólo, el antiguo Espada con el que había luchado años atrás caminó hacia él.

—¿Eres tú?

—¿S-Szayel Aporro? —Intentó sentarse pero su antiguo enemigo se abalanzó sobre él tomándole el rostro entre ambas manos.

—Sí, eres tú, el original.

Ishida se echó hacia atrás tratando de evitar la cercanía, pero el Espada logró vencer su fuerza y por eso Uryuu maquinó la probabilidad de haber sido drogado.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —La desnudez propia fue un motivo más por el cual sentirse cohibido.

—Salvarte —aclaró con tono obvio, soltándolo—, salvarnos.

—¿De qué, de quién? —Negó sobrepasado por la circunstancia, ¿para qué lo había secuestrado? Si las intenciones eran matarlo, había tenido la oportunidad, no era eso entonces—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Ah sí —recordó—; imagina, dadas las circunstancias actuales, debía asegurarme que no llevabas nada contigo.

—¿Nada? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

Silenció, demasiadas preguntas en tan corto lapso, le quitó las prendas de la mano para proceder a vestirse cuanto antes y marcharse, le inquietaba estar en Hueco Mundo. En ese momento el detalle de que Szayel estuviera vivo, aun recordando con seguridad que Mayuri le había dado muerte, no le interesaba tanto como librarse de la circunstancia.

—Yo lo sé —aclaró Szayel acercándose más a él y asintió reiteradas veces con marcado énfasis—. ¡Cierto! —recordó de súbito—. Ahora que te tengo aquí ya no lo necesito. —Uryuu entonces reparó en una figura a los pies del derruido laboratorio, era una copia de él, las mismas que Szayel había usado durante el antiguo enfrentamiento. El Espada chasqueó los dedos y el clon, literalmente, explotó—. Era el último —dijo con dolor, la mirada perdida hacia donde la copia había desaparecido. En la expresión de su rostro había infinita amargura.

El Quincy más firmemente creía que Szayel no lo había llevado allí para matarlo. ¿Qué razones tendría para contactarlo? No experimentó miedo, el Espada no parecía una seria amenaza… por el momento.

—¿Guardaste uno? —cuestionó en un murmullo, observándolo de reojo como una persona “normal” lo haría de manera inconsciente con un “loco”.

—Guardé varios. —Posó los ojos en él, volvía a asentir con demasiada energía.

—Estás loco de remate, ¿cierto? —cuestionó con algo de gracia.

Lo mejor sería dar la media vuelta y encontrar una Garganta. Si había llegado allí de alguna forma lograría salir; sin embargo cuando acabó de ponerse la camiseta el Espada lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

—¡Eso es lo que dicen _ellos_! ¡Pero _ellos_ no entienden!

Ishida, con los ojos bien abiertos, rumió una posibilidad.

—¿Ellos? —Lo miró con perspicacia—. ¿Hay más Espadas que sobrevivieron? —No podía ser, según los informes todos habían fallecido, o bueno, casi todos.

—¡No! ¡Soy el único, el último! —aclaró, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en la seriedad de su faz—. Como tú… —finalizó en un murmullo.

—No entiendo a qué…

—Morí —explicó soltándolo, se llevó el pulgar a la boca entreteniéndose con mordisquear la piel del mismo—. Pero Gabriel me trajo a la vida y logré ver todo más claro.

—¿Qué…? —chistó, no encontraba sentido a las palabras del Espada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¡De él! —Estaba sacándole de quicio la negación del Quincy, pero eso podía significar una cosa. Una emoción o explosión de alegría colmó el cuerpo de Szayel. Volvió hacia donde Uryuu estaba de pie y lo abrazó con energía—. Eso quiere decir que todavía no te manipuló.

—¿Cuándo hablas de él? Suéltame. —Se lo fue quitando poco a poco—. ¿Cuándo hablas de él? —retomó— ¿Te refieres a Aizen?

—¡Sh! —reprochó con furia— puede escucharnos, tiene secuaces en todos lados —murmuró.

—Szayel Aporro—una media sonrisa adornó sus labios—, Aizen está muerto.

—¡No! ¡No lo está!

—Sí…

—No —negó reiteradas veces. Parecía no cansarse del gesto ni de pronunciar la palabra “No”—. Él me está buscando, quiere utilizar mi perfección, lo sé. —Volteó para encarar al Quincy—. Tú eres mi única salvación, Quincy… y sé que lo harás porque me amas.

Ishida abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, presa del estupor. Sin dudas el Espada estaba loco de remate, grave problema, ¿cómo haría para escaparse de allí? Menester era aclarar la confusión primero.

—Szayel —una risa de incredulidad escapó de su garganta—; yo no te amo, estás confundido…

—Sé que estás asustado, puede que te estén manipulando para que me digas todo esto… pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar, es más, puedes matarme y acabar con todo esto ahora —extendió los brazos—; vamos, hazlo.

—No voy a hacer eso —se negó rotundamente, nunca había querido herir de muerte a sus enemigos, no empezaría porque sí—. Déjame volver al mundo humano.

—¿Ves? —la sonrisa fue franca y sincera—, no puedes matarme… ¿tanto me amas que te arriesgas de esa forma?

Uryuu se frotó la sien, negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro. Sería complicado convencerlo de que le abriera una Garganta.

—¿De dónde sacas que Aizen está vivo? —Podía haber algo de lógica en toda su locura, siempre la hay.

—Lo puedo sentir, lo sé.

—Aizen murió, luego de convertirse en un aliado, él…

—¡No! —gritó fuera de sí—. ¿Te están manipulando? —Se acercó a él, desesperado; al borde de las lágrimas rogó por la verdad—: Dime, por favor, ¿te están manipulando?

—Nadie me está manipulando. —Se quitó las manos del espada de encima, lograba ponerlo nervioso—. Szayel, hace años que pasó la guerra de Invierno, durante éste tiempo hemos pasado por algunas dificultades, pero logramos tener una vida normal y tranquila. Si Aizen estuviera vivo ya habría…

—Puede estar esperando el momento propicio.

 Uryuu realizó un movimiento con la cabeza que indicaba conformidad con esa posibilidad, pero enseguida se mantuvo firme, no podía dejarse arrastrar por la locura del otro.

—En tal caso no hay por qué lamentarse antes de tiempo. Si eso llegara a ser así, cuando llegue el día veremos qué hacer, por el momento…

—No quiero que te lastimen. —Se arrodilló ante él tomándole las manos—. No quiero estar solo, no puedo… no quiero que te mueras.

—Eso no va a pasar, Szayel. —Intentó consolarlo, pero una risa nerviosa escapó de su boca, era una situación con la cual no tenía noción de cómo lidiar.

—Nadie llorará tu muerte —comenzó a balbucear—, nadie se preocupará por ti… Eso me dicen siempre.

—Ponte de pie. —Intentó levantarlo y de paso ignorar su balbuceo.

—Sólo yo, ¿entiendes?

—Tengo mucha gente que se preocupa por mi —mintió, o al menos una parte de él creía que eso era una falacia.

—¿Qué? ¿Amigos? Los amigos te abandonan con el tiempo. La gente nos envidia, codicia nuestros dones, se vuelven nuestros enemigos.

—No todos los humanos son así.

—¡Sí! La gente como nosotros es envidiada.

La mente de Uryuu se trasladó al colegio, a las notas, al pizarrón en la entrada del colegio señalando su apellido en el puesto número uno y el murmullo de todos sus compañeros, murmullo que le incomodaba y le hacía sentirse apartado.

—Sí, pero…

—No quiero dejarte librado al azar, puede lastimarte, usarte para llegar a mí —explicó—, sé que haces esto para salvarme, pero no lo hagas. —Nunca tan alejado de la realidad, ¿qué motivos podría llegar a tener Uryuu para salvaguardar la vida de Szayel?—. Sé que me quieres, los clones no —la respiración se agitó notablemente—; por eso los destruí, ellos no me hablaban, no me querían, no hacían nada si yo no les ordenaba. Tenía cientos, pero ninguna era el original.

—Szayel Aporro —corrió el rostro con disimulo para evitar la caricia que venía en camino— ¿podrías dejarme salir de aquí?

—Pero…

—Estaré bien —intentó seguirle el juego—: si me entero de algo sospechoso respecto a Aizen prometo venir a avisarte.

El Espada se dejó caer sobre la precaria camilla en la que había recostado a un inconsciente quincy; meditó al respecto los motivos que podía tener para preferir irse y no quedarse junto a él.

—¿Me dejará solo? ¿Por qué? —cuchicheó, Ishida no alcanzó a escucharlo, pero notó enseguida que no le hablaba a él, le hablaba a otra cosa o entidad, invisible—. ¡Ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo digan!  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a dejarme volver o no?

—Mátame —pidió asintiendo—, y te dejo ir.

—No haré eso.

—Prefiero eso que correr el riesgo.

—¿Qué riesgo? —Otro suspiro de hartazgo—. Szayel, no te mataré… Déjame ir, ¿sí? —Luego meditó las razones que podría llegar a tener el Espada para evitar la partida—. No le diré a nadie sobre ti, te lo prometo.

—¿A nadie? ¿A quién? ¿A Aizen?

—Aizen está muerto —aclaró con notable fastidio.

Entonces Ishida lo vio, balanceándose y hablando consigo mismo, parecía discutir al respecto, lo dejó, quizás estaba analizando las consecuencias de devolverlo al mundo humano.

—Voy a matarte… —Eso fue claro. Ishida, instintivamente, aferró en la mano la cruz Quincy, si el Espada mostraba indicios de querer atacarlo reaccionaría rápido y lo atravesaría con sus flechas, sin embargo el Espada comenzó a llorar y asentir—. Vete, hay una Garganta abierta.

—Bien, gracias. —Dejó de aferrar la cruz y receloso le dio la espalda, pero a último momento decidió voltear.

—Vete, porque voy a matarte, aunque yo no quiera, ellos lo saben… saben que voy a hacerlo para librarte de todo.

Ishida abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada propicio para decir. Una presión se le instaló en el pecho, una sensación pesada. ¿Por qué se sentía angustiado? Se preguntó a sí mismo, y encontró la respuesta en su abuelo: “A mí me duele ver caras tristes”.

 

**(…)**

 

Maldijo los valores que en antaño su abuelo le había legado, o al menos prefirió echarle la culpa a la doctrina de la infancia, otra explicación no encontraba. Terminó de hacer la cena, apagó la hornalla y observó por el reflejó de la ventana.

No lo vio.

—Maldición —murmuró, dejando la fuente sobre una superficie de madera.

Hacía rato que no lo escuchaba “cantar” o hablar, eso no era un buen indicio. Llegó a la arcada que dividía la cocina comedor de la habitación y lo vio, primero la cartuchera que utilizaba para costura abierta, luego las tizas para moldes desperdigas en el suelo y por último el dibujo en la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Szayel? —No podía dejarlo ni dos minutos solo, empezaba a creer con más convicción de que había sido un error llevarlo hasta la casa. Le quitó de las manos la tiza reparando en el dibujo de la pared: era una cruz Quincy. No sólo una… Varias—. ¿Qué has hecho? —Observó a rededor percatándose en la penumbra del cuarto que media habitación de encontraba grafiteada—. ¿Cómo hiciste para hacer todo éste desastre en lo que yo me tardaba en cocinar?

—La cruz quincy es igual a la de los judíos, los shinigamis son la personificación del nazismo, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? Ustedes fueron erradicados de la misma manera… por lo mismo…

Volvió a posar la vista en el Espada, alertado por el incoherente análisis, notando que éste había tomado otra de las tizas y había comenzado un nuevo dibujo al costado del tatami, echado en el suelo cual nene pequeño. Se acercó a él e intentó arrebatársela, pero el Espada mostró reticencia.

—¡En las hojas, Szayel, escribe en las hojas te he dicho!

—¡No, en las hojas no!

—¿Por qué no? —Dejó de forcejear con él, Szayel se aferró a la tiza como si estuviera protegiendo un bien preciado.

—Porque las hojas se arruinan, las paredes no… como en Las Noches —concluyó.

—Bueno —accedió—; deja eso de todos modos que ya está la comida.

—Necesito comer.

—Bien entonces dame la tiza y vamos a comer. —Pidió con seriedad, tratando de ver si de esa forma lo convencía. Szayel aceptó entregársela con desconfianza. Se puso de pie y caminó detrás del quincy hasta llegar a la mesa, se sentó y observó los movimientos del humano. Cuando Uryuu acabó de servir le apremió a comer. Pero el Espada se limitó a quedarse estático en el lugar, como si estuviera congelado. Ishida se alarmó por esto, pues a veces tenía reacciones imprevistas; movió la mano frente a los ojos para ver si podía hacerlo volver, en apariencias sí estaba consciente—. ¿Nunca has comido comida de humanos? —Eso era obvio, se trataba de un hollow.

El Espada se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A comer —contestó con obviedad.

Ishida cayó en la cuenta, desde ya que la comida humana no le satisfaría, de hecho nada indicaba que incluso podría llegar a digerirla, ¿y qué comían los hollows?: Almas.

—Szayel, no te muevas de ahí —el mentado había abierto la puerta, pero se quedó en el sitio atento a las palabras del chico.

Uryuu se encontró en una encrucijada. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo dejaba comer? Si era igual que con los humanos, en algún momento Szayel iba a necesitar alimentarse de almas humanas y él no podía permitir eso.

—¿Qué pasa si… —se acomodó los lentes— si un hollow no se alimenta?

—Enloquece —aclaró arqueando las cejas, las arrugas de la frente se plegaron.

—Sí, claro. —Más de lo que ya estaba era imposible.

—Da síndrome de abstinencia, el cuerpo se contorsiona todo y terminas haciendo la vertical.

—Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo. —Prefirió ignorarlo, ahogando la risa para no ofenderlo. Szayel obedeció, no tenía hambre a decir verdad, sólo era costumbre. Sin embargo era lógico que en algún momento acabaría por alimentarse, pero en ese instante lo olvidó, Uryuu le había pedido que se quedara con él así que por el momento eso haría; para él era coherente el pedido, tenía miedo de no volver a verlo, podía pasarle algo o encontrarse con Aizen en la calle—. Deberé hacer algo para solucionar esto. —Se dijo el quincy a sí mismo.

En el fondo Szayel no dejaba de ser un hollow, caviló en otras posibilidades, por ejemplo en que reparasen que un Espada estaba vivo. Podía meterse en serios problemas con la Soul Society. Además nada le indicaba que Szayel se encontraba impedido de usar sus habilidades de combate.

Uryuu exhaló el aire atorado en los pulmones, ¿qué había hecho? Su decisión de llevárselo había sido impulsiva, arriesgada y peligrosa (además de estúpida). Podía suceder cualquier cosa y sería por entero su responsabilidad. Reparó en detalles, por ejemplo que el Espada sí poseía características humanas, no sólo físicas, al menos en eso pensó cuando notó que estaba cansado, pues había bostezado. ¿Sueño, quizás?

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

El hollow asintió, el chico se encaminó hacia el cuarto, prendió la luz y le indicó que se recostase en la precaria cama que le había hecho con sábanas y frazadas. Mientras, fue al baño para colocarse el pijama y cepillarse los dientes antes de irse a dormir. No iría a clases al día siguiente, una idea se le había ocurrido y no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, pues si no hacía eso no tendría formas de solucionar el pormenor que más le alarmaba.

Seguir así sería negativo puesto que ¿cuándo volvería a clase? De esa forma nunca lo haría y no podía permitir que su vida se paralizara por tan sólo querer ayudar a un Espada. ¿Quería ayudarlo? ¿Por qué? Los quincy aniquilaban sin piedad a los hollows, ya que ellos no dudaban en atacar a sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo una parte de él se rehusaba a entregarlo, podían hacerle cualquier cosa -en el Seireitei o en el mundo humano-, y más allá de estar loco no había pecado de nada. Simplemente de ser un hollow, de ser convocado por Aizen y de su narcisismo. ¿Merecía morir? Para Ishida Uryuu nadie merecía morir.

Seguía sin entender por qué había hecho todo eso, tal vez en el fondo -sin saberlo- había encontrado algo de lógica en las palabras del Espada. Ambos estaban solos, ambos eran los últimos. Szayel era raro, sí… pero a él también lo veían como raro. ¿Y si de afuera todos pensaban que él estaba loco? ¿Tal como él lo pensaba de Szayel?

Trató de no ahondar en preguntas y respuestas o acabaría por enloquecer de verdad, tanto o más que el mismo Szayel; lo mejor era serenarse, pensar fríamente y buscar la forma de evitar daños irreparables, algo se le ocurriría a futuro para quitárselo de encima. Cuando volvió a la habitación vio al Espada muy cómodo acostado en su tatami.

—Szayel…

—Ven. —Palmeó a un lado, con suma naturalidad.

—No voy a acostarme ahí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no corresponde.

—Pero es más seguro —se sentó—, de esa forma podré cuidarte mejor.

—Yo no necesito que tú me cuides… —Negó elevando la mano.

—¿Quién te dijo que dijeras eso? —Se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hacia él.

Por un breve lapso temió una posible reacción violenta por parte del Espada, creyó que lo más saludable sería seguirle la corriente, pero primero le aclaró que nadie le había dicho que dijera eso.

—Tan sólo que hoy… no creo que Aizen haga algo.

—Tal cual. —Admitió asintiendo y dando la vuelta para volver a acostarse. Uryuu suspiró cuando lo vio alejándose de él—. No debe sospechar que nosotros dos nos hemos encontrado —caviló el hollow.

—Quizás ni sabe que estás vivo. —Intentó razonar con él aun sabiendo que era imposible.

—Sí, eso sí… él lo sabe todo respecto a nosotros —afirmó, volviendo a ocupar el lugar dentro del tatami y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

El Quincy observó el supuesto lugar que le correspondería a Szayel ocupar y, viendo que sería imposible quitarlo de su cama, se acostó allí, pero a los pocos segundos sintió la proximidad del Espada: Se había acomodado dentro del tatami. Uryuu chistó en la oscuridad, pero estaba cansado de luchar con él así que le permitió que lo rodeara con un brazo por la cintura y se obligó a dormir, como si pudiera hacerlo teniendo a un psicópata al lado.

Le inquietaba tenerlo allí, una parte cuerda de él era consciente de la peligrosidad que representaba Szayel, un miedo común que cualquier humano tendría; pero así como el miedo, la compasión también estaba presente, y tenía más peso. Siempre lo tenía. Ishida Uryuu no valoraba su vida por encima de cualquier otra.

Innumerables veces se había arriesgado; al menos desde que su abuelo falleció a causa de su cobardía se había prometido a sí mismo que no importaba quién o qué, no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir. Moriría de ser necesario.

 

**(…)**

 

Despertó porque sintió el ruido de la puerta azotarse, el nombre del Espada escapó de los labios como un grito, se incorporó en el tatami con premura y luego se puso de pie al no notar la cercanía del hollow.

—¡¿A dónde fuiste?! —El Espada frente a él elevó los hombros y muy gestual con las manos intentó desentenderse del tema—. ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera?! —Szayel le sonrió—. ¡Fuiste a comer ¿cierto?!

No se dignó a responder, se dejó caer desgarbado sobre el tatami quedándose de inmediato profundamente dormido. Ishida entonces llegó a la conclusión de que no podía perder más tiempo, el asunto era lograr persuadirlo. Se haría un desayuno rápido y sencillo para ir cuanto antes a la tienda de Urahara.

No le hacía gracia dejarlo solo y encerrado, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, lo convenció de quedarse dibujando en la pared para inmortalizar sus saberes (al menos así le había bautizado el mismo Szayel). Se abstraía tanto que si Ishida no le llamaba la atención no volvía en sí. Cuando pudo se marchó del departamento.

 

**(…)**

 

El antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón era un hombre sumamente astuto, no tenía sentido irle con mentiras, además Ishida siempre había sido un mal mentiroso y las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

—¿Un gigai que neutralice el reiatsu? —El rubio escondió la mirada detrás de la visera de su sombrero rayado—. ¿Para qué quieres algo así, Ishida-kun? —Lo miró con curiosidad.

—No voy a decirle, Urahara-san. Sólo hágalo.

—Así no podré ayudarte, ¿yo que sé lo que harás con él? —Intentó convencerlo—. ¿Para qué o para quién lo quieres?

—No haga preguntas. —Se ajustó los lentes, vio la sorpresa en los ojos del científico. Acaso ¿pensaba que aceptaría hacerle el gigai porque sí? No, desde ya que Ishida era consciente que si no le daba algo que lograra cubrir sus intereses Kisuke no movería un dedo—. Prometo darle algo a cambio.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cosas de valor —aclaró— para un científico. Urahara se mostró interesado, arqueó las cejas meditando las palabras del chico—. Vendré dentro de una semana, ¿le parece bien?

—Espera, muchachito —rió el shinigami—; ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

—Porque no puede con su genio —dijo y Urahara no pudo más que admitir la aseveración con una sentida risa—. Sé que lo hará, yo la semana entrante le traeré un regalo a cambio; pero hágalo y no me pregunte para qué lo quiero.

—Hacer preguntas indiscretas no es lo mío, lo mío son los negocios; si considero que lo que me traes vale el trabajo hecho, estaré complacido, de lo contrario…

—Ya, le prometo que estará complacido.

Sin más se retiró de la tienda, quedarse más tiempo podía ser contraproducente, Kisuke era habilidoso y podría dar un paso en falso y revelar muchas cuestiones que por el momento era prudente mantenerlas en secreto.

Tal vez podría darle una nueva oportunidad a Szayel si le conseguía un gigai para permanecer en el mundo humano, quizás lograría reinsertarlo en la sociedad y hacerlo funcional. Lo primero era evitar que siguiera devorando almas; hacerlo “humano”, en otras palabras.

El gigai que le había pedido expresamente al científico era muy pretencioso, pero Urahara se mostró confiado y capaz de hacerlo, no sería el primero. No obstante a Uryuu le quedaba por delante la parte más difícil: convencer a Szayel de volver a Hueco Mundo por algunos de sus experimentos, los pocos que no hubieran sido saqueados por Kurotsuchi.

 

**(…)**

 

Cuando retornó al departamento no imaginó el cuadro con el que iba a encontrarse: Su hogar había sido violentado por el mismo Espada. Abrir la puerta fue toda una proeza pues sus pertenencias -destrozadas- impedían la abertura. Como pudo ingresó pasando a través del mar de objetos; en una primera impresión pensó que nada se había salvado de las manos del Espada.

—¡¿Qué has hecho Szayel, por qué…?!

—¡¡¡¿A dónde fuiste, por qué te fuiste?!!! —Se puso de pie dejando de lado el cuaderno de clases del chico y lo tomó de los brazos—. ¡¿Estabas con él?!

—No, Szayel, no estaba con nadie.

—¡Mientes!

—Me estás haciendo daño, suéltame.

—¿Con quién estabas? —Lo soltó, para rascarse el rostro conmovido de pies a cabeza por la posibilidad de una traición.

—Con… —iba a decir nadie, pero prefirió ser sincero— con alguien que puede ayudarte un poco.

—¡Mientes! —Se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al piso sobre los objetos que estaban desperdigados, la espalda dio contra algo sólido que le arrancó un quejido de dolor—. ¡Estás trabajando para Aizen! ¡Intenté buscar pistas, pero…!

Uryuu entendió que a eso se debía el desorden, miró con pavor hacia la cruz Quincy que colgaba de su muñeca, muñeca inutilizada por el Espada. Lo miró a los ojos, debía decir algo para hacerle cambiar de parecer o todo podría acabar de la peor manera.

—No, Szayel, no seas idiota —le sonrió, pero fue más una mueca nerviosa que otra cosa—. Si te… te quiero, ¿cómo voy a traicionarte? —Le dio reparo decirlo, pero eso pareció causar un efecto inmediato en el hollow ya que lo liberó poco a poco. ¡Claro ¿cómo podía desconfiar del humano?! Si Ishida lo admiraba por su fortaleza y lo amaba por su belleza, era imposible que el quincy lo traicionara, lo adoraba demasiado como para hacerle eso. Szayel comenzó a decírselo, convencido de ello, Uryuu lo escuchó con aparente calma, pero atento a cualquier reacción. Se masajeó la muñeca, mirándolo con un poco de recelo y fue ahí que encontró el momento propicio para convencerlo. Le siguió un poco el juego—: ¿Sabes? Eres un Espada; un shinigami o el mismo Aizen podría localizarte con relativa facilidad —notó que Szayel prestaba entera atención a sus palabras, un semblante de desesperación coronó su rostro—. Pensé en alguna forma de evitar eso y, bueno… —se puso de pie— he pedido que te hagan un gigai que evitará detectar tu reiatsu. Por eso me fui. —Szayel cayó de rodillas, Ishida se mantuvo en su sitio extrañado por el repentino proceder del Espada. Se reservó detalles como, por ejemplo, que no sería posible deshacerse de él salvo con un soul candy especial, adaptado para el gigai—. Lo que sí —continuó el quincy con cautela—; deberemos darle a cambio algo, o no harán el trabajo gratis —vio que el Espada se arrastraba sobre el mar de cosas hasta llegar a sus pies—; por eso pensé en que tú podrías tener algo que lograra interesarle al sujeto que te está haciendo… —Se quedó a medio decir, presa del asombro: Szayel le estaba besando las piernas.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

—Levántate. —Lo tomó de los brazos e intentó pararlo, el Espada lo abrazó por la cintura susurrándole un nuevo “gracias”—. No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—De esa forma podré estar contigo.

Ishida arqueó una ceja, acaso ¿no estaban ya juntos? No porque el quisiera, desde ya, con “juntos” se refería a interactuando y bajo el mismo techo. No entendió, alegó esa afirmación a una característica propia de la demencia de Szayel.

—¿Podríamos ir a Hueco Mundo para buscar…? —Otra vez se quedaba sin palabras ya que de nuevo la cercanía del Espada lograba inquietarlo. Le pareció frío y descortés de su parte deshacerse del abrazo, pero tampoco podía corresponderle; además no sabía qué reacción podría tener el Espada si lo separaba de su cuerpo, no obstante lo intentó—. ¿Vamos? ¿Qué dices? —Posó la mano en el pecho del hombre y lo distanció—. ¿Tienes algo de valor para un científico?

—He sido robado —dijo y Uryuu reprimió una carcajada, le causó gracia la manera exagerada que había empleado para decirlo. Era cierto: Kurotsuchi se había hecho de un gran botín de guerra, eso era un problema, debía encontrar algo para darle a Urahara—. Pero tengo muchas cosas escondidas en todo Hueco Mundo.

—¡Genial!  
—El tema es que no sé donde están —elevó los hombros que se quedaron fijos allí, miró de reojo hacia un costado y volvió a posar la vista en el quincy negando, palmas al cielo.

—No importa, buscaremos algo.

No fue tarea fácil lograr convencerlo de volver a Hueco Mundo. Szayel no quería, se le había metido en la cabeza que Aizen había regresado a Las Noches y que lo estaba esperando para embarazarlo y crear así una raza nueva de Espadas, que serían perfectos, porque él lo era. No supo cómo, pero se las ingenió para persuadirlo de abrir la Garganta y acompañarlo.

Poco a poco aprendía cómo lidiar con él y su enajenación.

 

**(…)**

 

Uryuu se agachó tratando de levantar con la fuerza de los brazos la plancha de metal, lo consiguió, pero bajo ella sólo había frascos rotos y más escombros. Por donde mirara todo era ruina. Observó resignado hasta dónde estaba Szayel, ahora colgado de una pared y buscando en cualquier lugar. Hacía horas que estaban en el mismo punto y seguían con las manos vacías. El científico mientras tanto murmuraba.

—Acá lo había dejado, acá… siempre lo dejo acá.

Ishida se recostó contra una de las derruidas paredes, cerciorándose antes de que no hubiera peligro de derrumbe. Estaba agotado y Szayel parecía no recordar dónde tenía los elementos escondidos. Ahora no tendría nada para darle a Urahara, y no sólo no contaría con el gigai sino que de mal en peor Kisuke estaría más interesado en lo que fuera que tenía escondido. Suspiró odiando su suerte, pero el grito de júbilo del Espada le hizo reaccionar.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó y el Espada le mostró lo que sería una diminuta caja de metal. Ishida parpadeó, ¿qué podría llegar a tener adentro? Esperó a que Szayel mismo se explicara, pero éste había dado por finalizada la búsqueda y se mostraba muy apurado por desaparecer de Hueco Mundo.

—Vámonos.

—Pero, ¿qué es eso?

—Primero vámonos —apremió.

—Tranquilo, Szayel, a lo sumo habrán hollows, pero nada que no podramos enfrentar.

—¡Vámonos! —rogó al borde de la histeria. Tomó al quincy de un brazo y lo arrastró, luego pegó la boca a su oreja y le susurró—: No lo permitas, Quincy.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me haga daño, no lo permitas, yo no permitiré que te lastime tampoco. Si me quiere embarazar, me matas, tú puedes, eres un Quincy, yo desaparezco —se separó de él para caminar con prisa, asiendo con fuerza la cajita de metal, estrechándola contra su pecho cual reliquia—. Me envidian, siempre me envidiaron. Me quieren utilizar, él me quiere utilizar como antes… Yo no quiero, duele, el dolor es…

—Aizen no te va a hacer nada —intentó no mencionar por trillonésima vez que “estaba muerto”, pues el Espada solía montar en cólera alegando que él negaba lo evidente, así que optó otra vez por seguirle el juego—. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que te lastimen.

Szayel le sonrió con manía, el rostro propio de alguien que no está en sus cabales. Ishida comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él, por momentos no parecía otra cosa más que un nene pequeño, dependiente y revoltoso, no obstante también era consciente de la fortaleza del Espada y de que no dejaba de correr peligros estando a su lado. No debía subestimarlo, un ser así de inestable es impredecible, una posible bomba de tiempo.

Una vez en el departamento Ishida cayó en la terrible cuenta de que debía ordenar el caos. No estaba de ánimos, pero ver todo la casa sumida en el acabose total le crispaba los nervios. Mientras acomodaba todo volvió a investigar sobre la cajita de metal.

—Gabriel.

Fue lo único que musitó el Espada echado sobre el tatami, sin dejar de aferrar la cajita. Ishida buscó en su memoria respecto a Gabriel, si mal no recordaba era una de las habilidades del Szayel, en ese instante también reparó en que ya lo había nombrado, apenas se volvieron a reencontrar.

 

**(…)**

 

Le extendió la dichosa caja de metal aguardando con paciencia a que el científico la examinara a su antojo, poco a poco el interés de Urahara sobre el objeto fue creciendo, Ishida no estaba seguro, pero prefirió arriesgarse.

—Es más que suficiente, ¿no? Quiero el gigai.

Kisuke pareció volver en sí, notó que el chico había dicho eso por decir y sonrió.

—No tienes idea de lo que es esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contradijo sin abrir de más la boca—. Supongo que usted también, no por nada muestra tanto interés.

—Estas son células de hollow, lo hollows no son seres vivos de manera convencional, es decir, no poseen células… a excepción de los Espadas —se acomodó el sombrero, dejando de sonreír—. ¿En qué problemas te has metido, Ishida-kun?

—En ninguno, el gigai que le pedí o me voy —miró el objeto que el tendero había dejado sobre una bandeja— y la caja viene conmigo.

—Bien, no me meteré dónde no me llaman —mintió, tomando la cajita para meterla dentro del bolsillo—; pero déjame advertirte que…

—No lo necesito, gracias. Sé cuidarme —cortó tajante.

Urahara se fue cerrando la fusuma detrás y volvió a los minutos con la gragea y el gigai que le había pedido. 

—Espero que no tenga ningún rastreador ni nada extraño.

Era tan inocente el quincy, aunque muy listo, sin duda, pero le quedan siglos por delante para alcanzarlo.

—¿Y qué harás si lo tiene? —terció, sonriendo detrás del abanico.

El quincy se vio sobrepasado.; habría que correr el riesgo, se ajustó los lentes y dio la vuelta para irse cuanto antes, sin embargo recurrió a un último intento.

—Puedo conseguirle muchas cosas similares a eso —con la mirada señaló las células—, si en verdad no tiene un rastreador, se las conseguiré, de lo contrario estará arruinando esa posibilidad.

—No te preocupes, no tiene nada de eso; en verdad me importa muy poco lo que un niño humano haga con él, no representas una amenaza, y en tal caso la Sociedad de Almas tomará cartas en el asunto, ellos están muy acostumbrados a lidiar con quincys. —Le sonrió, de una manera que le subió la bilis a Ishida.

Quiso patearlo y golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia, pero en cambio apretó con fuerza la mandíbula tragándose todas las palabras y se marchó de la tienda. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones o a quién recurrir. No quedaba más que confiar en las palabras del tendero.


	2. Chapter 2

Notó el reiatsu de un shinigami en los alrededores, pero no podía tratarse de Urahara y el reiatsu del resto los conocía demasiado como para estar muy seguro de que no era ninguno de ellos. Sin dudas se trataba de un shinigami novato. ¿Por qué lo espiaba? Era claro que lo hacía porque había permanecido durante mucho tiempo afuera.

Ishida negó en su interior, comenzaba a perseguirse, tal como lo hacía Szayel. No debía preocuparse, el Espada estaba dentro del gigai con el reiatsu nulo e incapacitado de todas sus habilidades, en pocas palabras, no era más que un humano. Lo era en apariencia y aspectos morfológico, pero como todo hollow no poseía corazón.

Ishida lo observó cavilando al respecto, ¿cómo el Espada podía amarlo si ni siquiera tenía corazón? Bueno, cabía admitir que las personas relacionaban ambas cuestiones, pero nadie podía afirmar o negar nada al respecto. De hecho uno de los grandes enigmas de la humanidad consiste en saber qué es el alma o dónde está el corazón (no el físico).

Recordó a Ulquiorra y recordó la escuela: Alma, espíritu y corazón son sinónimos. Y para completar el tragicómico cuadro, el Espada estaba convencidísimo de que incluso él lo amaba. Ishida rió puertas adentro. Para Szayel era lógico: más allá de su narcisismo creía fervientemente en la teoría de que el quincy no tenía a nadie, además él estaba allí para prevenirlo de Aizen y cuidarlo.

En su razonamiento Uryuu estaba enamorado de él y de sus habilidades, porque era perfecto y lo que el quincy necesitaba. Ambos no tenían a nadie, ni nadie los quería. Uryuu sonrió, la locura era algo tan llamativo y deslumbrante. Tan extraño e inquietante.

Ahora al Espada se le había dado por andar desnudo, decía que se sentía raro y que quería ver si algo anómalo ocurría con su cuerpo nuevo. Ishida luego de intentar persuadirlo desistió y le permitió andar a sus anchas -desnudo, claro-. Por esa noche no tenía ganas de luchar, mejor descansar, al otro día vería como lo convencía de volver a usar ropa.

Detalle: debía hacerle más ropa, con dos mudas no alcanzaba y estaba harto de lavar todos los días.

Hacía más de un mes que no asistía a clases, debería comenzar a ir y arriesgarse a dejarlo solo.

Percibió que Szayel, como todas las noches, intentaba meterse dentro del mismo tatami que él, en esa ocasión quiso rechazarlo del todo, ya que no dejaba de lado la desnudez del Espada.

—Szayel… —El mentado se recostó a un lado—. Creo que será mejor… —Pero no lo dejó seguir hablando, selló los labios del Quincy con un beso

—En el mundo humano cuando dos personas se quieren hacen esto.

—Sí, pero…

—Estuve estudiando el comportamiento humano, es maravilloso. —Pegó su cuerpo al de él, tomándolo por la cintura.

—Szayel va a ser mejor que duermas en tu cama —dijo con premura, tratando de guardar distancia.

Sin embargo el Espada no lo escuchó o no quiso escucharlo, Ishida pudo sentir como cierta parte del gigai reaccionaba, una reacción común, normal y esperada en cualquier hombre. Y esa dureza entre las nalgas le supo a advertencia.

—Ahora podremos estar juntos.

Ishida palideció, a eso se refería.

—¡No, Szayel! —Intentó librarse del agarre, pero el hollow inutilizó los movimientos llevando todo el peso sobre la espalda.

Uryuu, boca abajo, quiso recurrir a la cruz; sin embargo Szayel era loco, no idiota. Le arrebató la pulsera tirándola lejos, había encontrado una justificación a la negación del Quincy: quizás tenía miedo.

—Ahora podremos estar juntos. —Volvió a susurrarle en el oído.

—¡No, por favor! —Al diablo el orgullo, rogó cuando sintió que el Espada le deslizaba el pantalón del piyama.

Se removió inquieto, tratando de evitar la penetración, pero Szayel le apretaba de las muñecas con notable fuerza. ¿No podría evitarlo? Comenzó a gritar, para ver si de esa forma lograba convencerlo, pero sabía que sería en vano, en su demencia Szayel estaba convencido de que Uryuu lo amaba y que quería estar con él.

Negarse sólo ocasionaría más frustración en el Espada, lograría desequilibrarlo más tal vez; como fuera, no pensaba averiguarlo. Si ponía resistencia sería peor para él, le dolería más y alargaría la tortura.

—¡Espera, espera Szayel, así no! —La respiración agitada no le permitía hablar con fluidez— Espera —rogó más calmo notando que el Espada había dejado de intentar penetrarlo—. Así no, tienes que ser más suave o vas a lastimarme. No quieres lastimarme, ¿cierto? Vamos, no me lastimes. —Sin decir nada el hollow lo soltó poco a poco—. Así, eso es… —alentó el Quincy, vio en los ojos del Espada una infinita ansiedad, mezclada con curiosidad y cariño—. ¡Espera! —Volvió a exigir, molesto por los imprevisibles arrebatos del otro. Alcanzó a dar la vuelta, pero tenía otra vez a Szayel sobre él. Sintió como su propio pene se friccionaba contra el endurecido del Espada y una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral hasta desembocar en su propio miembro. Un ligero y tímido gemido escapó, pero no quería permitirse llegar tan lejos—. ¡Espera! Escúchame —solicitó logrando que reparara en él—. Escúchame, no hace falta que haya penetración, ¿entiendes? —Pero Szayel no respondía, parecía fuera de sí. El pene intentaba introducirse en el cerrado orificio, Ishida tragó saliva y buscó relajar el cuerpo; cuanto más dócil, más rápido acabaría todo. Al igual que el Espada, él también buscaba justificarse—. Tranquilo, despacio —pero era caso omiso pedirlo, Szayel no acataba órdenes, la mirada estaba perdida, fija al frente. La circunspección en el rostro inquietaba al Quincy. Siguió en su cometido, tratando de introducir más y más, ni siquiera el grito de dolor consiguió arrebatarle un sentimiento similar a la compasión, recién cuando notó las lágrimas del orgulloso Quincy, que en vano intentaba reprimir, pareció volver en sí—. Duele… duele mucho, Szayel —hizo el último intento, utilizó la postrema carta que le quedaba bajo la manga. Como pudo tomó entre las manos el rostro del Espada—. Mírame, mírame a mí. —Poco a poco los ojos se clavaron en el rostro del quincy, pero éste no estaba tan seguro de que en verdad estuviera prestándole atención. La frente del Espada seguía fruncida y los movimientos continuos del coito no cesaban, intentando penetrarlo cada vez de manera más profunda, consiguiéndolo apenas, con dolor y dificultad—. ¡Mírame, Szayel! —Depositó un tenue beso en los labios de él—. Mírame, por favor. —El Espada parpadeó, como si hubiera regresado de un viaje astral, elevó una mano a la que Ishida le puso real atención, notó enseguida que el fin era para acariciarlo, no para golpearlo, y se relajó.

—Eres tan hermoso —murmuró Szayel curvando el rostro en una expresión de profundo e insondable dolor emocional, rompió en llanto, aumentando la cadencia y el ritmo—. No voy a dejar que nadie arruine tu rostro.

—Despacio, Szayel —volvió a darle otro beso, en apariencias eso lo calmaba un poco—. Me duele, hazlo despacio.

Abrió las piernas dejando de ofrecer resistencia para darle a entender que estaba dispuesto a dejarse, sólo si lo trataba con gentileza. Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Szayel para guiar la penetración, con la otra libre marcaba la distancia: Situándola sobre el vientre le indicaba hasta donde podía penetrarlo.

Ir así, poco a poco, era lo mejor; sin embargo pese a que Ishida se había resignado y aceptado que iba a pasar, muy a su pesar, Szayel acabó con todo cuando se descargó, abundante, en el interior del humano. Un gemido que pareció sorprenderlo incluso a él mismo surgió de la garganta, gutural y escandaloso.

Szayel babeaba sobre el desnudo cuerpo del Quincy, éste se debatía entre sentirse asqueado, dolido, triste o enternecido. Notó que el loco se había quedado profundamente dormido, hizo el cuerpo a un costado e intentó ponerse de pie pese al dolor que le había embargado. Le dolía muy especialmente _allí_ , pero con sinceridad creía que el dolor era generalizado, concentrado en la parte baja, pero dominando cada célula del cuerpo.

Caminó como pudo hasta al baño con el fin de asearse o hacer algo que borrase las marcas del fortuito encuentro sexual. Una vez más caía en la cuenta de lo peligroso que era tenerlo a Szayel consigo. Sin embargo no podía enojarse con él, no podía odiarlo.

 

_“Dicen que siempre hay algo de locura en el amor, pero siempre hay algo de razón en la locura. Muchos creen que no hay razones en la locura”._

 

El Espada no estaba centrado, no era su culpa, o tal vez sí, pero… en el fondo y en toda su chifladura sabía que lo quería. Aunque fuera un amor loco y enfermo, Szayel lo quería. Trajo a su mente lo que una vez el Espada le había dicho y a eso se aferró. Una parte de él se negaba a despreciarlo.

 

_“Dicen que siempre hay algo de locura en el amor, pero están equivocados, no hay algo de locura en el amor; la locura no es una parte, es todo. El amor es locura, o no es nada”._

 

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente que reguló con la fría y se bañó. Más sereno iría a acostarse. Mañana le quedaba un día largo por delante, debía volver a la escuela y prepararse a dar razones de su prolongado aislamiento. Desde esa noche, las veces subsiguientes que tuvieron encuentros carnales, Szayel aprendió a ser más delicado con el sentir del Quincy.

 

**(…)**

 

Esquivó todas las preguntas entrometidas, aunque a fin de cuentas sólo Inoue se animó a preguntarle de manera directa por la prolongada ausencia, y seguro que era la encargada de informarle a los demás. Le dio una excusa patética; de todos modos Orihime era lo suficientemente lista para comprender que si Uryuu no quería decirle la verdad, no lo haría.

Lo dejó en paz, estaba raro, eso lo advirtieron todos no sólo ella. Se lo notaba inquieto, ansioso, movía las piernas cual tic nervioso. Quería volver, no le agradaba dejar solo por tanto tiempo a Szayel, era capaz de cualquier locura. Se salteó la materia siguiente, iría a verlo. Maldición, no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto o no tendría vida.

La idea de encerrarlo en un loquero no le agradaba, no sabía de qué manera sería tratado en un lugar como ese, ni tampoco podía dejarlo librado a su suerte, ni mucho menos devolverlo a Hueco Mundo, de donde nunca tuvo que haberlo sacado. Era tarde para lamentarse por eso.

Apuró el paso rogando mentalmente no encontrarse con el departamento destrozado o alguna escena macabra, a esas alturas y con sinceridad lo creía a Szayel capaz de cualquier cosa. Abrió la puerta suspirando de alivio; los pocos bienes materiales que habían sobrevivido al anterior arrebato del Espada, seguían intactos.

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero lo halló recién en el baño, acurrucado en un costado y temblando, vestía sólo un pantalón deportivo gris y el pelo, que últimamente solía llevarlo atado, se encontraba desordenado y enredado.

—¿Szayel? —se acercó despacio a él notando algo que parecía ser sangre, tanto en el suelo y en los azulejos de la pared sobre la cual se recargaba—. ¡¿Szayel?! —Intentó separarle los brazos y alcanzó a ver que escondía una cuchilla—. ¡¿Qué hiciste, Szayel, dame eso?!  
—¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —le gritó, desencajado.

—¿De qué hablas? —se incorporó para tomar distancia.

—¡¡¿Qué me hiciste?!! ¡¡Me hiciste algo, lo sé!!

—No, Szayel. —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el Espada estaba fuera de sí—. Suelta ese cuchillo, por favor —pidió con fingida autoridad y autocontrol, mas sus piernas seguían dando pasos hacia atrás, evitando la cercanía con el desequilibrado Espada.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo, entonces?!

—No puedes qué cosa. —Intentó hablarle con tranquilidad, para transmitírsela y serenarlo de una buena vez.

—¡Estoy encerrado!

—Vamos a pasear si quieres… podemos ir a la plaza. —No estaba de acuerdo con sacarlo del departamento, pero frente a esa escena estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de sosegarlo.

—¡¿Estoy encerrado aquí?! —Se golpeó el pecho, entonces el Quincy entendió a qué se refería.

—No, Szayel, o bueno sí… —Un movimiento rápido del otro le llevó a dar pasos más largos hacia la cocina. Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la cruz Quincy en la muñeca, podría usarla y acabar todo en un parpadeo—. Escúchame, es necesario para que Aizen no te encuentre.

—¡Mientes!

—Mírate —reprochó, con la mesa entre medio se permitió observarlo con calma—, mira lo que te has hecho. —El Espada se miró, era cierto, esperando a Ishida se había entretenido cortándose, para ver si así lograba salir del cuerpo en el que estaba prisionero o al menos sublimar el dolor que sentía por la traición. Tenía que haber una abertura, todas las cosas tienen un punto débil—. Estás sangrando Szayel, suelta el cuchillo y déjame acercarme para curarte. —Szayel parecía reparar en ese instante del detalle de que estaba ensangrentado, un temblequeo se apoderó de su cuerpo, seguido de un silencioso llanto. Uryuu vio el rostro del hollow expresando infinita confusión—. Tranquilo… —Se acercó unos pasos, pero el Espada lo sorprendió yéndose al humo con el cuchillo en alza.

Ishida logró esquivarlo a tiempo, una silla fue el obstáculo perfecto para lograr escapar de las garras de Szayel, tomó distancia y por instinto llamó a sus poderes quincy. Un grácil arco se materializó. Szayel se incorporó caminando con la mirada fija en Uryuu, éste se estremeció, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con el arco tenso, pero ninguna flecha había salido aún. De ser así Szayel dejaría de existir y todo habría acabado.

—Mátame —rogó.

—S-Szayel…

—¡Mátame!

Estiró más el arco, dando otro paso hacia atrás, pero el codo que tensaba el arma chocó contra la pared. Ya no tenía a donde ir.

—Tranquilízate, no hace falta que te lastime… nada más deja el cuchillo en el suelo.

Szayel no lo escuchó, aferró más el arma que portaba.

—Mátame por favor.

—No tengo por qué, si me haces daño, lo haré… pero…

—¡Mátame o te mataré yo! —Volvió a exigir, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Si no acababa con su vida terminaría asesinándolo, y no quería eso—. Aizen tarde o temprano me encontrará, no tengo forma de escapar de él. ¡Y me obligará a matarte! Mátame ahora o te mataré yo.

—No, no me vas a matar. —Dejó de tensar el arco y lo bajó poco a poco. Lo hizo desaparecer, pese a saber lo que eso significaba. Si en verdad Szayel iba a matarlo que lo hiciera, a fin de cuentas estaba en esa situación por su culpa, era su responsabilidad y pensaba pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

El Espada se abalanzó sobre él con el cuchillo en alto, pero antes de llegar a destino se desplomó sobre el suelo. Ishida alcanzó a tomarlo entre los brazos para reparar en que tan sólo se encontraba inconsciente. ¿Qué había pasado? La respuesta la encontró en su habitación. Dio vuelta lentamente hasta que vio una figura escondida detrás de la cortina, un hombre que reconocía fácilmente, sentado en el alfeizar.

—¿U-Urahara-san?

—Te dije, Ishida-kun, que ibas a meterte en problemas.

El tendero caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar donde Szayel; lo observó con cuidado, como si buscara cerciorarse que en verdad era un Espada. Uryuu no se atrevió a abrir la boca, arrodillado miró hacia un costado ajustándose los lentes.

—Ya lo sé —escupió con notable fastidio—, y gracias. —Se puso de pie cuando Kisuke tomó a Szayel y lo siguió hasta la puerta, ¿se lo pensaba llevar? ¿A dónde, para qué? Uryuu sintió desesperarse, pero tampoco quiso dejarse en evidencia, por eso cuestionó haciendo acopios de toda su etiqueta—: ¿Qué va a hacer con él?

—Pues, por empezar es un antiguo enemigo.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo, Ishida-kun —le sonrió—, en apariencias Mayuri-san no exageraba.

¿Qué tenía que ver ese otro loco en toda la historia? El quincy parpadeó estupefacto, a Urahara no le molestaba explicar, pero comprendía que el chico se podría llegar a cabrear y mucho.

—Mayuri-san y sus bacterias de vigilancia…

—¡Maldición! ¡Me prometió que…! —interrumpió furioso para luego silenciar.

—De todos modos también luchó contra él —dijo dando a entender que también portaba bacterias de vigilancia.

Le cedió el cuerpo a Tessai quien apareció saliendo de su escondite, atravesó la puerta del departamento y tomó al Espada cargándolo con relativa facilidad para llevárselo vaya Dios a saber dónde.

—¿Eso quiere decir…? —No necesitó oír más al respecto, Kisuke tampoco le respondió. Era obvio que Kurotsuchi había estado al tanto de todo, absolutamente de todo. Volvió en sí ansioso por saber qué tenían pensando hacer con el Espada—. No me ha dicho qué van a hacer con él, ¿para qué lo quieren? No representa una amenaza —silenció de golpe, eso último estaba en duda.

—La idea era no divulgarlo para no causar alarma, pero… —Miró en la profundidad de los oceánicos ojos del quincy, notó que este era capaz de cualquier idiotez con tal de rescatar a Szayel si no le daba buenos motivos para llevárselo—. No se lo digas a Kurosaki, se pondrá de los pelos.

—Ya, Urahara-san… —apremió—. No dejaré que se lo lleve porque sí.

—Yamamoto sou-taichou nos encomendó a algunos una última tarea luego de la Guerra de Invierno.

—Escucho —dijo, dándole a entender que prestaba entera atención.

—Luego de la última guerra muchos nos sentíamos inquietos de que no hubiera quedado rastro de Aizen. No hubo cadáver ni nada que certificara una auténtica muerte.

—Partículas espirituales —explicó con obviedad.

—Puede ser, pero por distintos indicios, detalles que no vienen al caso mencionar —aclaró para sintetizar y no ahondar en aburridas y largas explicaciones sobre investigaciones que habían tomado años— hay probabilidades de que Aizen en realidad no esté muerto sino en un letargo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Son todas suposiciones —se apuró a esclarecer—, Mayuri-san ha hecho una exhaustiva investigación del campo de batalla y todavía se siente la presencia de Aizen. La teoría es que está en un periodo larvario, descansando y reuniendo suficiente reiatsu para poder ponerse de pie.

—Pero eso significa…

—No significa nada importante, de ser así Aizen es tan indefenso como un bebé.

—¿Entonces?

—Si de verdad está vivo hay que encontrarlo y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

—Para eso… —Pero Ishida no pudo terminar la frase, Urahara asintió acomodando la visera del sombrero.

—Szayel es una pieza muy importante de la investigación, es casi el único Espada vivo. Digo casi porque hasta ahora no encontramos otro, pero tampoco estamos seguro de que todos estén en verdad muerto. —Dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse—. Si lo están y saben que su Señor sigue con vida pueden volver a unirse a él, para ayudarlo, ¿entiendes? —Lo escudriñó, estudiándolo detenidamente—. Si bien no sería igual a la Guerra de Invierno, tampoco la Soul Society quiere correr el riesgo.

—No lo van a ejecutar, ¿cierto? —Dio unos pasos para situarse frente a él—. Urahara-san, no van a ejecutar a Szayel Aporro, ¿verdad?

—Se ve que Mayuri-san tenía razón también en eso: te has encariñado con él. —Le sonrió con empatía—. No te confundas Ishida-kun, no es un perro o un gato —aclaró como si no fuera obvio—, además está bien loco —finalizó con gracia.

—No me importa, no voy a dejar que lo lastimen porque sí. A fin de cuentas —espetó con notable fastidio— los shinigamis siempre hacen lo que quieren. Si deciden exterminar a los quincy, lo hacen. Si deciden que deben matar hollows, lo hacen. ¿Quiénes los frenan a ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir quién vive o quién no? ¿Quién les dio ese permiso? Es tan injusto que hagan lo que se les plazca con la vida de los demás. Están para salvar humanos, pero el resto de seres que componen el sistema se pueden ir bien al carajo ¿no? Son una basura.

La expresión de Urahara era muy graciosa, quizás porque nunca había mostrado ante el quincy un semblante de sorpresa como ese. Los ojos bien abiertos y la boca reprimiendo una carcajada. Kisuke relajó las facciones y luego de suspirar, le hizo una propuesta.

—Ven conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ishida ahogó una sonrisa. Aunque quizás no pudiera evitar un fin nefasto para el Espada al menos escucharían un discurso similar al que le había dado al tendero. No dudaba en el sentido de justicia que poseían en el Gotei Trece, pero la idea de que ejecutaran a Szayel le crispaba los nervios.

Si tal vez nunca lo hubiera sacado de Hueco Mundo no estaría envuelto en esa situación. Sí, sin duda Szayel seguiría sumido en la paranoia, encerrado en Hueco Mundo, pero vivo; mientras que él se ahorraría el dolor de cabeza, todos los desplantes que en el presente se hacía y todas las emociones nuevas que había descubierto en tan pocos meses.

 

**(…)**

 

Al poco tiempo que Szayel despertó Urahara agradeció contar con la presencia de Ishida puesto que parecía ser con el único que lograba serenarse, hablar o volver en sí. Uryuu sabía cómo tratarlo. Esa fue la excusa que presentó Kisuke cuando se apersonó frente a la Central 46 en compañía de un quincy.

Lo condujeron a través de los cuarteles hasta llegar al doce; el corazón de Uryuu palpitó y observó el número que ostentaba la entrada con indisimulable animadversión. Estar frente al capitán de ese escuadrón le daba náuseas y la mueca de los labios no ocultaban el asco que le producía.

Mayuri no se inquietó, ignoró la presencia de Ishida al menos hasta que fue necesario recurrir en su ayuda para poder tener un diálogo dentro de todo coherente con el Espada.

—¿Pueden soltarlo? —solicitó Uryuu con voz parca—. No hace falta tenerlo así.

Urahara había aplicado bakudou inutilizando los brazos y piernas de Szayel, pues aunque estuviera en un gigai al pasar al otro plano volvía a ser lo que en esencia era, y el Espada jamás había perdido sus habilidades. 

—¿Qué van a hacerme, Uryuu? —consultó observándolo con pavor, una expresión de desconfianza y sufrimiento emocional.

Ishida sintió esa mirada particular como una punzada, no quería perder su confianza o hacerle creer que le había traicionado. No sabía por qué, pero no quería.

—No te preocupes, Szayel. No dejaré que te pase nada —aclaró, carraspeando luego, incómodo por las miradas atenta de los dos científicos y el equipo—. Ellos van a ayudarte, ¿cierto? —miró de reojo a Urahara—. Ellos te van a cuidar de Aizen.

—¡Ellos son el enemigo!

—No, ellos son enemigos de Aizen —especificó—, por lo tanto no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ellos quieren cuidarte para que Aizen no se aproveche de tu poder…

—¿Y eso? —intervino Kisuke.

Uryuu lo miró con curiosidad, notaba que había dicho algo de relevancia, entonces entendió que había mucho de razón en toda la locura del Espada. Se acomodó los lentes antes de proceder a explicar.

—Szayel está convencido de que Aizen lo quiere por sus habilidades.

—Bingo —exclamó Mayuri elevando los brazos.

—Las células —murmuró Urahara dando la vuelta para encarar a su colega.

—¿Qué sucede? Acaso… —Uryuu no pudo completar la idea.

—La habilidad del Espada —musitó el actual capitán con un deje de fastidio—. ¿Recuerdas? Si quieres te refresco la memoria explicándote todo de manera sencilla para que alguien como tú pueda entenderlo.

—No hace falta —negó con aspereza.

Claro que recordaba la habilidad “Gabriel”, el mismo Szayel había mencionado al ave mitológica -el Phoenix- el cual renacía una y otra vez de sus cenizas, siempre y cuando -en el caso del Espada-, tuviera un recipiente en el cual renacer.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Szayel haciendo volver en sí al Quincy.

—Aléjate de él, Kurotsuchi.

El mentado lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona y desafiante se colocó en cuclillas hasta llegar a donde el Espada se encontraba acurrucado para observarlo y estudiarlo detenidamente, más tarde lanzó una carcajada.

—Estás bien loco, ¿verdad? —Se incorporó—. Se ve que la distorsión del tiempo fue demasiado para ti. —Era lógico, lo miró con burla y agregó—: Has tenido tiempo de sobra para enloquecer. —En la soledad eterna que había estado sumido sólo pudo conversar consigo mismo, consigo y sus fantasmas. Aunque hubieran pasado sólo cinco años, para Szayel fueron milenios. Le costó mucho tiempo morir y volver a renacer. Demasiado—. Murió en el instante que lo atravesé con mi zanpakutou —murmuró volviendo a la camilla donde distintos elementos se encontraban desperdigados—; pero para él fue mucho más…

Urahara no dijo nada, reconocía a su colega macabro. Ishida lo ignoró, era lo mejor, odiaba a ese tipo y escucharlo hablar sólo hacia engrandecer ese aborrecimiento. Se acercó a Szayel para tratar de serenarlo y lograr que dejara de tiritar. Iba a entrar en crisis, demasiadas presiones y emociones en tan corto lapso.

—Fue eterno, Uryuu —le susurró en el oído cuando el quincy se agachó para intentar ponerlo de pie—. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

—Lo sé, Szayel, tranquilo.

—Fue eterno —volvió a balbucear asintiendo con insistencia—. Pensé mucho en mi derrota, ¿sabes? Yo era perfecto. ¡Soy! —Se corrigió en un arrebato inexplicable de frenesí, golpeándose con el puño cerrado la frente—. Soy perfecto. ¡Soy perfecto!... Soy perfecto —acotó más calmo, Uryuu lo tomó de la mano para que dejara de golpearse—. Pensé mucho en los tres, quería vengarme… él —señaló a Mayuri, pero no dijo nada, Uryuu entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le tenía miedo.

—No te hará nada, te lo prometo, si te hace algo lo mato —aseveró Uryuu. Mayuri chistó y negó con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Como si ese mocoso quincy fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa—. ¿Sabes? Una vez lo derroté —dijo con profunda satisfacción—; puedo volver a hacerlo.

Kurotsuchi le dedicó una mirada asesina; y si las miradas mataran en verdad, hubiera caído redondo ahí.

—Eso quisieras, pero no tendrás tanta suerte… —murmuró y volteó para simular que seguía trabajando en la preparación de la medicina.

—Pensé mucho en los tres. —Volvió a repetir el Espada con obstinación, Ishida logró ponerlo de pie.

—Tranquilo.

—Cuando volví me di cuenta de que estaba solo —se aferró a los brazos del quincy—; que era el último, que no había nada ni nadie a mi alrededor… pero me equivoqué… estabas tú.

—¿Yo? —Se desconcertó, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta: los clones.

—Me salvaste. Iba a comerme a mí mismo.

—No era yo, Szayel. Bueno, tranquilo. —Suspiró, ahora comenzaba a llorar, le ponía incómodo tener ese tipo de conversación frente a Urahara y el resto.

—Iba a comerme. —Lloriqueó.

Uryuu vio que era imposible de otra manera, se tragó todo el orgullo y lo tomó entre los brazos susurrándole las palabras de siempre en el oído, esas palabras que lo aplacaban y le ayudaban a recordar que no estaba solo… que no debía temer, que nadie quería matarlo, que él lo cuidaría.

Le cantó la canción que le gustaba, una de un comercial sobre caldos para sopa. La situación era más que patética y, si bien se había sentido idiota muchas veces por cantarle esa estupidez de canción, sabía que a Szayel le agradaba. Y aunque escucharlo al Quincy recitando una propaganda del mundo humano sería demasiado y un motivo válido de sentidas risas, nadie de los allí presentes estaba para reír, comprendían la seriedad de la situación.

El asunto en el presente era qué hacer. Necesitaban a Szayel, él era la clave en todo, sabían que sus habilidades lo conectaban con Aizen, pero por otro lado, ¿qué harían con él una vez que lo utilizaran para el beneficio de la Soul Society?

 

**(…)**

 

No había sido nada fácil convencer a Szayel, Uryuu tuvo que valerse de todo para lograrlo y aunque en el fondo no le agradaba demasiado la idea de dejarlo bajo supervisión de ese capitán era consciente de que no había muchas opciones, y esa era sin duda la mejor.

A Mayuri no le molestaba las visitas del quincy, aunque tampoco le agradaba (eso era claro). Prefería ignorarlo, no obstante todos en la Sociedad de Almas eran conscientes de que el único capaz de entenderlo y hacerle entrar en sí al Espada era Ishida, en especial Kurotsuchi, así que se tragaba todo lo que le tenía ganas de gritarle para hacerle cooperar. Lo necesitaba por mucho que le pesara.

Cuando Szayel tenía un brote, Unohana-taichou lo ponía a dormir y llamaban a Uryuu; él tenía una larga conversación con el Espada, se quedaba un tiempo a su lado, lo dejaba sereno y se marchaba.

Kurotsuchi tenía motivos para tenerlo como mascota, a fin de cuentas Szayel siempre había sido un brillante científico y en toda su demencia había un caudal de conocimientos nuevos para el shinigami. Ni tampoco la Central 46 dio demasiadas opciones. Era un Hollow, cierto, pero Urahara -ladino como siempre- demostró de la importancia de tenerlo con vida trabajando a favor de la Sociedad de Almas.

De no ser por las habilidades que poseía no hubiera estado exento del konshou, otro Espada en su lugar habría pasado a ser parte de la continua cadena de vida y muerte.

 

**(…)**

 

Uryuu lo buscó con la mirada, Nemu le había dicho que siempre, luego de discutir de esa forma con Mayuri, solía irse detrás de los primeros cuarteles. Allí había un lago artificial descuidado al que nadie le daba importancia salvo el loco.

Ishida sonrió en su interior: Szayel Aporro Grantz era conocido como el loco de la Soul Society. Lo miró a lo lejos, como metía la mano dentro del agua acumulada por la lluvia, cual niño pequeño que busca algo que se le cayó en el fondo.

Estaba vestido, como siempre, de blanco. No habían podido convencerlo de usar un traje igual al de los shinigamis, así que portaba un shirogi con el hakama tradicional, o kimono blanco en otras ocasiones (que solían ser las “especiales”). Eso completaba el cuadro de “loco”.

—¡Uryuu! —exclamó incorporándose de golpe—. Qué bueno verte, ¡aquí en éste lugar están todos locos!

Ishida ahogó la risa. Entonces, si en la lógica de Szayel, él estaba exento de la locura que aquejaba a todos los integrantes de la sociedad de Alma, ¿estaba tan loco como el mismo Espada? Podía ser, la verdad es que no le importaba; ni siquiera que los shinigamis lo vieran caminando a su lado, hablando o abrazándolo cuando la situación lo requería, ya fuera para tranquilizarlo o porque el mismo Szayel lo hubiera arrastrado a ello.

Ya todos lo sabían, que el Quincy se había encariñado con el Espada. Lo que todos no sabían era cuánto se amaban, porque quizás ni ellos mismos aún lo comprendían. Era tan surrealista ver a un Quincy y a un Espada andar a sus anchas por todo el Seireitei, pero con el tiempo terminaron por acostumbrarse.

El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es importante explicar las fuentes. La primera mención importante, lo que está en cursiva respecto a la locura y el amor (lo primero, el párrafo más extenso) es extraído de uno de los capítulos de Mujeres Asesinas, el 20 de la primera temporada (recomiendo verlo, lloré desde que empezó hasta que terminó y eso que sólo lloro cuando mueren animales o putos), sin embargo sé que le pertenece a un escritor, pero en este momento no logro acordarme de quién.
> 
> A los fans de Death Note no les debe haber resultado difícil encontrar cierta línea de Ryuk respecto a lo del síndrome de abstinencia y la vertical x´D No pude evitar ponerlo.
> 
> Luego, el último, es parte de una leyenda -con el que termina el fic-: http://foros.monografias.com/archive/index.php?t-18765.html (me reí pensando en la miopía de Uryuu y la locura de Szayel: el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña LOL)
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach no me pertenece.


End file.
